A un ami
by Ricky2freime
Summary: OS musical court - Lisbon est seule sur son canapé. Elle pleure. Pourquoi?


Je finissais _Hello Wayne_ par Eva Cassidy... j'y reviens avec ce titre "Time is a healer"...

Bien entendu les personnages du **Mentaliste** ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'en retire aucun bénéfice à part celui du plaisir d'écrire.

Le "hasard de calendrier" fait que ce texte traite du presque-même sujet que le très intéressant "Dîner Conférence" de filament-de-lune (ça doit être l'approche de la Toussaint qui nous "inspire").

J'espère d'une part que Filament-de-lune ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur (en toute bonne foi, le texte était écrit avant de lire ton texte) et d'autre part que ce texte viendra en contre-point, en "complément" si elle m'autorise à dire celà...

Enjoy!

* * *

_._

_I found a picture of your smiling face  
Bringing old memories that I had locked away  
The burden of anger from a heart filled with pain  
Was finally lifted and I smile at you again_

_Chorus:- If time is a healer  
Then all hearts that break  
Are put back together again  
__'Cause love heals the wound it makes  
_

**Lisbon était couchée sur le canapé ****en chien de fusil****, les genoux remontés sur sa poitrine. ****Elle regardait une photo dans un cadre.**

**C'était une photo de groupe.**

**Certains étaient jeunes, d'autres moins, bras-dessus, bras-dessous. Ils souriaient tous.**

**Elle se voyait, là, minuscule entre deux malabars, Johnny Richer et David Born, en t-shirt après un match de softball. Ils transpiraient, ils venaient de gagner une coupe inter-services. Ils avaient tous une médaille autour du cou.**

**Elle était jeune alors. Elle n'était agent que depuis quelques mois. Une certaine innocence se dégageait des traits de la jeune femme qu'elle voyait sur la photo. **

**Lisbon se demanda ce qu'était devenue cette personne. **

**A chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard dans le miroir, le matin, elle y voyait plus de dureté au fil du temps. Ses yeux, au fond d'eux, portaient une lassitude qui parfois lui faisait peur. Avait-elle vu trop de morts, trop d'horreur ? Trop de haine ?**

**Elle se demandait souvent quand – parce que ce moment arriverait inexorablement – quand est-ce que viendrait la fois de trop****, quand est-ce qu'elle**** plongerait dans la fange pour ne jamais revenir, quand est-ce qu'elle se perdrait dans le Royaume des morts. Quelqu'un viendrait-il alors la sauver comme l'avait été Eurydice ?  
**

**Son esprit revint à la photo.**

**Sur la gauche, il y avait Lui. ****Déjà avec sa barbe.**

**Quand tout le monde fixait l'objectif, il la regardait, elle. **

**Tellement de non dit durant tellement d'années…**

_I spoke such harsh words before goodbye  
Well I wanted to hurt you for the tears you made  
You made me cry  
All my hopes and dreams, well they started vanishing  
Those tender hurt feelings became a dangerous thing  
Chorus:-_

_All of those years we spent together  
Well they're part of my life forever  
I hold the joy with the pain  
And the truth is I miss you my friend _

**Une larme coula sur la plaque de verre. **

**Ils souriaient tous encore sur la photo.**

**Il l'avait prise sous son aile, lui avait inculqué ce que le boulot d'un **_**bon flic**_** se devait d'être, il l'avait instruite, forgée, façonnée... **

**Comme Pygmalion, il avait créé un être dont il était tombé amoureux… ou alors, l'avait-il aimé dès leur première rencontre ? Elle ne pouvait pas répondre.**

**Ils n'avaient jamais eu le temps d'éclaircir ce point.**

**Peut-être qu'à partir d'un certain moment, il avait pensé qu'il l'avait recréée, elle, à son image à Lui… **

**Elle n'était pas Lui. Pas plus qu'elle n'était **_**devenue**_** Lui. Elle restait Térésa Lisbon. **

**Elle était simplement un bien meilleur flic.**

**Et la femme en trop. **

**C'est là qu'ils s'étaient séparés, qu'ils avaient choisis de prendre des chemins différents. **

**En douceur. **

**Sans cris ni pleurs ni rancune.**

**.**

**Lisbon s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé, tenant le cadre d'une main. De l'autre, elle alla chercher un verre de téquila qu'elle s'était servi et qui trainait sur la petite table devant elle.**

**Elle le leva en murmurant.**

**- A ta santé, Sam… Tu me manques… **

**Et elle le vida cul-sec avant de se recoucher en pleurant. **

_Chorus:- Well time is a healer_


End file.
